ancient zoidian girls destiny
by Devilish-brunette
Summary: o.k second fic ^_^ this is about Fiona and how she is moved to the anciennt barreal site and where she discovers and ancient zoid (maybe more) how do you think van,irvine, and moondbay are taking this what will they do?
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1 feeling down once again  
  
Hey this is my first fan fiction lol I love to right these  
  
None of the characters are mine accept the ones who are going to be in chapter 3 or four you will meet them later  
  
Fiona had been feeling down lately. She had tried to talk about it with van but he was to busy trying to improve his blade liger and bring it out to it fullest power. She sat alone on the roof humming a catchy tune to herself thinking about her ancient home (she was humming reflection from Christina aguliara lol)  
  
As she looked out over the horizon she noticed something strange. Moonbay's Gustav was sitting all alone in the desert and she even thought she saw Moonbay. Fiona crawled off the roof and ran towards Moonbay's Gustav. As she neared the Gustav she heard a faint crying sound coming from inside. She entered the Gustav and what she found saddened her. Lying on the floor of the Gustav was Moonbay weeping her heart out. Probably about Irvine Fiona thought  
  
"Moonbay what's the matter, I have never seen you cry so hard?"  
  
Moonbay looked up from her position into Fiona's blue (Are they blue) eyes. " Oh Fiona I am having such a bad day. Irvine and I had this huge fight about the genobreaker and I tried to convene him to let me fight but he wouldn't allow. He walked off steaming and muttering females its always females. I feel so horrible Fiona.  
  
Fiona knew how she felt Van would never let her fight because he said that she could get hurt and then what would they do. It always saddened Fiona but she kept her spirit up around her friends trying not to let them catch on how she felt. She decided now was the time to tell Moonbay about the captains orders to switch her to another team.  
  
"Moonbay I know this won't help at all but I must tell you first." She took a deep breath and spilt out what she knew would hurt her friend even more. "The captain is switching me the ancient barrel site digging team and I am being removed off the guardian Force. They are moving me to another country and I will never see you van or the others again.  
  
Wow the first chapter is done. I left you all on a cliffhanger didn't? Everyone whose story I read left me on a cliffhanger so now I have developed a sudden interest in them hope you enjoy oh and if you want to watch the show it comes on a 5:00 am central time and 6:00eastern time 4:oo mountain time and 3:00 pacific time lol had to same them all 


	2. Goodbye Fiona

Chap.2 Goodbyes  
  
Hey once again these characters are not owned by me I wish tough they are so cool ^_^. But like I said before I do own the characters who will be named Cleo, and Mr. Goobers ^_^  
  
Moonbay froze in her position. " No no your just tricking me Fiona trying to play with my mind they can they can't do that to you to use did they ever think how we would fell how I would feel Fiona what about Van what do you think he will say." Tears spilled out of Moonbay's eyes, as she held on tight to Fiona's leg screaming at her not to go she just couldn't go and leave us all here.  
  
Tears poured out of Fiona's eyes as she gave Moonbay a quick hug and pried her off her leg. " I am leaving in an Hour Moonbay but could you please promise me something. Moonbay nodded slowly. "I can't bring myself to tell Irvine or Van so I want you to tell them for me o.k?"  
  
" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I would rather die than tell Van. You know what his reaction would be he would flip go mad I mean he would probably kill anyone in front on him including me Thomas, and Irvine. No way uh ah you tell him not me."  
  
"But Moonbay if you don't tell him he will find out and he will be even worse than if you had told him!"  
  
Moonbay looked up into Fiona's eyes. She could see that this was really hard for Fiona. She knew Fiona didn't want to leave but was being forced against her own will to. She sighed a heavy sigh and nodded saying that she would tell Van later about Fiona's arrangements.  
  
Fiona smiled and gave Moonbay one last hug. "Thank you" she whispered as she walked off back to her room to finish packing. Moonbay got up and sat in her chair. "She is leaving," she whispered. "Never to return" the tears finally hit her once again as she sank into the chair weeping her heart out.  
  
Moonbay walked into the base. As she turned a corner she ran right smack into Irvine. What my luck she thought now he will be even madder at me and tell me that I am a wimp for crying so hard.  
  
"Sorry" Irvine muttered as he got up once again. He looked down and noticed it was Moonbay. He looked her over and saw tears stream down her eyes just like when he left the Gustav. "Listen Moonbay I am really sorry about how I acted but I just don't want you going out there you could get hurt you see what happens to me and Van so please stop crying please."  
  
"Its not that" she muttered as she pushed herself up and opened her wet, puffy eyes to look at Irvine.  
  
"Then what is it, I didn't run into you that hard know did I." He smirked at his last remark as he watched Moonbay waiting for her reply.  
  
Moonbay took a deep breath. She new this would be hard for her but she would just have to try. "Fiona came to me this morning and told me something that she has been hiding from us for about 3 weeks now." She took another breath " Fiona was switched to the ancient barreal site in another country she doesn't know which one and is being transferred there in about 20 minutes and being taken of the guardian force which you are being filled in." More tears streamed down as she fell against the wall and slid down towards the floor.  
  
Irvine's mouth hung wide open. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "Our kidding right yeah that's it you must be kidding not funny not funny at all. He stood there just staring and all of a sudden tears filled his eyes and fell like the earth was ending. She can't leave us he muttered she just can't" it had taken awhile to sink in but now he was right next to Moonbay on the floor crying just as hard as her wondering why Fiona could do such a thing. What about Van he thought….  
  
  
  
Another Cliff hanger lol actually these things are fun I know I know how they fill so I won't try to do them anymore but my hands are tired so po po next chapter will be up tomorrow up o and sorry fans of Irvine I know he probably doesn't cry but it was the right moment I had ^_^ 


	3. Van's reaction

Chap. 3 Van's reaction  
  
Hey all thanx for the reviews I like reviews ^_^ well here it is Van reaction what do you think will happen…  
  
These characters do not belong to me wish they did so here it is chap. 3  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Fiona sat on her bed looking at the picture they had taken the other week. Moonbay was doing a weird position while Irvine was giving her strange looks. Thomas had fallen over which Moonbay's weird position was her laughing at Thomas, and then there was her and Van. Fiona was smiling one of her sweet smiles while Van had his arm around her shoulder smiling as well.  
  
A tear slid down Fiona's cheek and hit the picture with a quite splash. "Why" she whispered. "Why when we are starting to get along they take me away." Fiona slid the picture back in her duffel bag and wiped her tears away with her arm. As she walked out of her room she looked back at what she was leaving behind, a smile escaped her lips. "Goodbye Van" she whispered as she walked out towards the waiting plane.  
  
The plane was waiting exactly where they said. The captain was waiting by the wing just as he had promised her. "I see you are ready to go." "Give me your things and get on the plane we don't have a lot of time." Quietly she handed over her bags and walked onto the plane. Making sure the captain wasn't looking she slid into her seat and started crying her eyes out Why was the only thing that's went threw her lips why…  
  
The plane started to shake and just as she got her seatbelt on they were up in the air on their way to Fiona's new destiny.  
  
Later that evening at dinner Van returned from his trips he smiled all the way knowing they were going to eat well for Fiona was cooking tonight. He walked into the kitchen but was stunned. There sat Moonbay, Thomas and Irvine. Every one of them were looking of into space like something terrible had just happened. Moonbay was even crying or her eyes were just red but that couldn't be.  
  
Moonbay looked up and gasped there was Van there looking a little confused. I don't want to tell him she thought but I promised Fiona I, Tears started streaming down her face once again as she slid lower in her chair  
  
"Hey every one" Van said cheerfully "Why the long faces?" He looked around the room and noticed that Fiona was nowhere in sight. "Where is Fiona?" He asked looking around the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Just the mention of her name made Moonbay ball even harder  
  
Van looked at everyone's faces slowly. "What Happened" he muttered as his tone started going into shock.  
  
"Van its its about Fiona she well she had…." Irvine just couldn't get himself to say it to his best friend so he looked over to Thomas with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well you see Van she was was was…" he had to stop as well for just like Irvine he could not get himself to tell Van.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT ALL READY" Van yelled as he started to get angry. He needed to know if Fiona was all right and he needed to know now. "WHERE IS FIONA?" "I WON'T ASK AGAIN WHERE IS SHE"  
  
Moonbay couldn't take it anymore "SHE'S GONE VAN o.k the captain moved her to the ancient barreal team in another country she left over 5 hours ago." Once again Moonbay couldn't hold it in as Irvine patted her back while she cried.  
  
Van was speechless he just stood there for over and hour just standing there looking at everyone.  
  
"Van listen I am sorry I yelled" but she was cut off  
  
"So she left" He whispered "I guess she didn't want to say goodbye now did she?" He looked up and they could see that instead of him crying he was angry. Angered filled his eyes as he grabbed a plate off of the table and slammed it on the floor. He did this with a few other plates one by one.  
  
Moonbay started screaming as she held onto Irvine's arm trying to shield herself.  
  
  
  
"VAN STOP IT" Irvine screamed  
  
Van looked up from his destructive position. He grabbed one more plate and threw it at the wall then stormed out the kitchen. Every one in the kitchen could hear his door slams as the plates and silverware rattled.  
  
"Well he took it as well as I thought he would." Irvine muttered they all nodded in agreement.  
  
Van threw himself on the bed with an angry leap. But, once he landed instead of letting more anger out he broke down and cried. He cried and cried and cried until he couldn't bring himself to cry another drop. "Why" he muttered to himself why would you leave us like that why would you leave me like that Fiona?" he looked up into the sky like he was watching the plane go by. "WHY" He screamed into the night and to anyone else who was listening.  
  
Well that was along chapter again thanx for the reviews I like to read what people think about my writing. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Oh yeah and to the people who asked this is going to be a Van/Fiona fic with a little bit of Irvine/Moonbay and Thomas/? ?= my character ^_^ hope yal enjoyed 


End file.
